


That's the Way

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: And a bunch of others I cant remember!, Boys!, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Home, M/M, XD, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Short...
> 
> Just wanted to post it

{ _Previously, on OITNB...We left off with most all the women playing in the lake, that creep of Cubra's standing threatening before Alex, and Piper branding herself..._ }

 

Jessa hummed and sighed as she ran with her tiny dog Peanut down the road outside of the Prison. The guard at the gate often let her do that now, knowing she came right back when she had fulfilled her need to run out there. Humming, she jumped down into the ditch then up onto the grass. She ran back onto the road once the car passed them, and raced back onto the driveway of the Prison, after the gate guard allowed her through. Her newest dog, a female named Gotham, ran beside her. Jessa and the dogs raced side by side down the driveway, and she tipped her head as they passed into the yard, where the shed was, and watched Alex rush off towards the fence, which appeared to have one part of it missing...As some guy chased her, holding a weapon, Jessa growled "Git, Gotham, get him!" and the dog rushed after the guy, growling....

 

 


End file.
